¿Jashina sama es igual a akatsukis felices?
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Hidan es castigado por Pain, por hacerle maldades a sus compañeros. Cuando termina su castigo, Tobi se le acerca y le hace una curiosa pregunta: ¿Jashin sama es hombre o mujer? lo cual hace que a Hidan se le despierte un deje de incertidumbre. ¡Parodia!


**Hola, acá traje un trabajo bastante fumado jaja o friki xD Es una Parodia de los Akatsukis donde los principales protagonistas son: mi sexy Hidan y el buen chico de Tobi :3**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenencen, sino a Kishimoto. Si fueran míos serían mis esclavos muajaja ^_^**

**Advertencia: OoC =) así que si no te gusta es preferible que no lo leas ;)  
**

**¡Espero que les guste y que se rían bastante porque esa es la idea, osea hello… es una parodia! xD **

**Aclaratoria: -**_**blah blah**_**- pensamiento**

**Por Jashina sama**

Era mediodía cuando Pain se encontraba en su oficina revisando los folios donde estaban escritas las ubicaciones de los jinchurikis... o eso aparentaba. En verdad, estaba viendo a la ventana despreocupadamente sin ningún tipo de voluntad de revisar una información que conocía de memoria, añadiendo que el día era soleado, perfecto para no trabajar.

Quería ir a su aldea para resolver los asuntos pendientes; pero no podía ya que esperaba las últimas órdenes de Madara para asignar las misiones, y para su desgracia estaban todos los miembros de la organización en la guarida. El problema no era que estuvieran todos sino el escándalo y las peleas; las cuales hacían que perdiera su paciencia rápidamente. Unido a ésto, podía escuchar los gritos y explosiones provenientes del escondite y si él quería ser más específico... de la sala de estar.

No fue necesario ir hacia la sala para averiguar lo que estaba pasando porque le tocaron la puerta, y al abrirla, vio a todos los miembros de la organización fuera de la oficina con un amordazado albino de pies a cabeza en el medio. Pain ante esta visión, lo que hizo fue suspirar para no matarlos a todos allí mismo, cuando se calmó, habló por fin.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó calmado pero denotando autoridad en todo momento.

Esa sola pregunta hizo que todos empezaran a hablar y a gritar haciendo reclamos acerca del jashinista. Otra vez Pain volvió a suspirar para evitar una masacre.

—¡Cállense todos ustedes! —gritó el Líder ya amotinado haciendo que todos callaran al instante; Pain habló otra vez en una orden—. Hablaran uno por uno, cuando yo les indique.

Todos asintieron cual niños regañados.

—Konan —llamó Pain.

Inmediatamente, se escucharon murmullos provenientes de los demás miembros, tales como: "_siempre ella primero_", "_sin duda es su favorita, ¿qué tipo de favores le hará la mujer?_", "_ésto es injusto todavía para criminales hmn_" y "_¿cuánto le pagará ella a Pain para ser su favorita_?". Konan hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de sus compañeros para hablar.

—Pain, ¡Hidan se ha pasado esta vez! ¡Sacrificó a todos mis muñecos de origamis! —dijo Konan molesta.

—Pero Konan... ¡Ellos no vivían! —respondió Pain con una ceja alzada.

—¡Pain no es justo, no los discrimines! ¡Tenían sentimientos! —soltó Konan tan afectada que tenía ganas de llorar.

—Eh... Está bien Konan... A ver Sasori —prosiguió Pain.

—¡Sacrificó mis marionetas! —expresó molesto el marionetista.

—Pero Sasori san... Mejor olvídalo, a ver Deidara kun —prosiguió Pain.

—¡Sacrificó a mis estatuillas! ¡Insultó mi arte! ¡Hmn! —gritó enfurecido el rubio.

—_Es mi imaginación o ¿estas protestas son bobas? Será, ¿qué es una broma? En fin... Llamaré a alguien cuerdo_... Itachi san sigues tú — prosiguió Pain esperando a que el Uchiha le dijera algo razonable.

—¡Sacrificó a Sasuke! —gritó el Uchiha con el Sharingan activado.

Todos se quedaron en shock viendo de mala manera a Hidan hasta que Itachi sacó un muñeco versión miniatura de Sasuke y comenzó a abrazarlo; haciendo que todos se cayeran estilo anime.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, todo va a estar bien, tu hermano está aquí para cuidarte. Aunque te falta odio —dijo Itachi abrazando al peluche de Sasuke y viéndolo a la vez con desprecio.

—Eh... Haré de cuenta que eso no pasó... ¿Kisame san? —volvió a proseguir un aturdido Pain.

— ¡Sacrificó a mi Magikar! —Dijo con tristeza el hombre tiburón antes de aclarar—. Mi pez dorado.

—Entendido… ¿Zetsu? — llamó Pain casi al borde de la locura.

—¡Sacrificó a Margareth!

—¿Ella es humana, no? —preguntó Pain suplicando en su interior que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Si... Era mi almuerzo pero él se me adelantó y la sacrificó.

—Por lo menos alguien con una verdadera pérdida. Termina Kakuzu san —llamó al último miembro que quedaba.

—Yo sólo vine a cobrar mi sueldo —dijo Kakuzu.

—¡Pero si no estamos en quincena! —gritó Pain.

—Igual quiero mi paga y también mis comisiones por cobrar recompensas —respondió sin vacilar el moreno.

—Está bien, te haré un cheque a final de día. Si no hay más quejas sobre Hidan procederé a castigarlo.

—Espere Líder sama, Tobi quiere hablar —dijo un recién aparecido enmascarado.

—¿Qué quieres decir Tobi? —preguntó impaciente y obstinado Pain.

—Tobi quería decir que es un buen chico —dijo el buen chico llevándose una explosión gratuita de parte de Deidara.

Terminaron las quejas e Hidan fue obligado a limpiar todos sus desastres, a comprar un pez nuevo para Kisame, a arreglar las marionetas y a buscarle un almuerzo a Zetsu. Cuando terminó sus labores, el jashinista se sentó en las afueras de la guarida maldiciendo y lanzando improperios hasta que se dedicó a rezar a su dios. Duró pocos minutos ya que fue interrumpido por cierto enmascarado.

—¡Hidan senpai! ¿Qué hace acá afuera? —preguntó el buen chico.

—¡Lárgate Tobi! ¡Estoy rezando joder! —le gritó el jashinista.

—¡Pero Tobi tiene curiosidad sobre su religión! ¡Tobi quiere preguntarle algunas cosas!

Ésto último hizo que Hidan dejara de rezar y con gran emoción recibiera al enmascarado para responderle sus preguntas, ya que no había nada mejor para él, que poder hablar de Jashin y sacar de la ignorancia a las personas.

—Pues, ¿qué quieres preguntar? —preguntó con fingida amabilidad el jashinista.

—Tobi quiere saber quién es Jashin, cuál es el precepto de su religión, y muchas cosas más —dijo Tobi ansioso.

Y así pasaron dos horas con el discurso de Hidan al enmascarado, donde se dedicó a explicar uno por uno los mandamientos de Jashin, lo que significaba el símbolo y demás. El enmascarado lo escuchaba con curiosidad hasta que hizo una curiosa e inocente pregunta.

—Hidan senpai y ¿cómo sabe si Jashin es hombre? ¿Y si fuera mujer? ¿Se llamaría Jashina? —intentó indagar ingenuamente el enmascarado.

Todos esperarían una reacción violenta de Hidan para Tobi, pero a lo mejor al jashinista le había afectado la actitud de sus compañeros y en vez de golpear al buen chico se paró de golpe como cual católico que haya escuchado un coro de ángeles.

—Tobi... Esa jodida pregunta... ¡Es muy válida, mierda! —dijo el jashinista con los ojos abiertos como platos y quedándose callado por varios minutos pensando en la situación.

—Eh... ¿Senpai? —intentó llamar el enmascarado al albino.

—¡Tobi! ¡Vámonos! ¡Hay que ir al templo de Jashin! —gritó por fin el albino agarrando al buen chico de la ropa y arrastrándolo lejos del escondite.

—¡Espere Hidan senpai! ¡Tobi lo dijo de broma! ¡Tobi piensa que ésto es innecesario! ¡Tobi quiere quedarse con Deidara senpai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico, no se lo lleve! —gritaba el ninja de peinado alborotado intentando zafarse del agarre del albino.

Sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que no logró zafarse de Hidan. Fue arrastrado por el jashinista por cuatro horas y media a través de bosques y pantanos hasta llegar al templo de Jashin; que tenía la clásica forma del templo japonés a excepción por las innumerables manchas de sangre que adornaban el suelo y las paredes.

Tobi veía todo asustado hasta que fue arrastrado hacia donde parecía que había una especie de altar de ofrendas.

—Etto... Senpai ¿no piensa sacrificar a Tobi verdad? Porque Tobi es un buen chico —decía nervioso el chico quien fue ignorado por el religioso.

—¡Jashin sama, he sido su servidor durante todo este tiempo! ¡Permíteme preguntarle si usted es hombre o mujer! —preguntó Hidan inclinándose con respeto ante al altar y un sorprendido Tobi.

—¡Tobi no puede creer que Hidan senpai se lo haya tomado en serio! —dijo aturdido el buen chico.

—¡Por supuesto que me lo tomé en serio idiota inculto! ¡Jashin sama! ¡O Jashina sama respondan mi duda! —comenzó a gritar el albino, quien siguió así durante diez minutos.

—Etto senpai quizás Jashin o Jashina sama este ocupado o ocupada ahorita. Tobi quiere volver a la cueva para jugar con Deidara senpai —intentó convencerlo el enmascarado siendo ignorado por el albino.

—¡No hasta que encuentre mi maldita respuesta! —gritó Hidan.

—¡Ah! ¡Duraremos días! ¡Años acá! ¡¿Ahora quién podrá defender a Tobi? —pensó Tobi desesperado corriendo de un lado a otro.

—¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a dudar de mí! ¡Y te haces llamar mi servidor! —gritó una voz gruesa desconocida haciendo que a los dos akatsukis se les pusiera los pelos de punta.

—¡¿Jashin sama es usted? —preguntó feliz Hidan.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Idiota! —respondió la voz gruesa.

—¡Entonces Jashin sama es hombre! —gritó emocionado Hidan ante aquella revelación divina.

—¡Claro que sí, soy un verdadero macho! ¡Y si no quieres irte al infierno vete a hacer un sacrificio ahora mismo!— gritó la voz impaciente.

—¡Si Jashin sama! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Vámonos Tobi! —dijo el jashinista arrastrando nuevamente a Tobi pero esta vez fuera del santuario.

—¡Hey! ¿Se fueron? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—Si, menos mal, el truco no me iba a durar mucho tiempo más —dijo la voz normal un niño de trece años agotado que escupió una especie de pastilla de su boca.

—¿Dejaron dinero? —preguntó la voz femenina otra vez que era la de una niña de doce años.

—No neesan, otra vez tuvimos mala suerte, ¡estos seguidores de Jashin si son pobres! —dijo el niño hasta sentir que entraban más seguidores y se preparaban nuevamente para el truco.

Mientras tanto Hidan regresó a la cueva con Tobi a rastras. Entraron a la guarida y vieron que todos andaban felices sin motivo aparente, tanto que ni siquiera habían notado la presencia de los recién llegados. Al ver tal escena, Tobi e Hidan no pudieron evitar preguntar.

—¡Qué pasa aquí?

Todos se giraron hacia donde estaban ellos y como si la magia hubiese desaparecido colocaron caras de fastidio y se fueron camino a sus cuartos. Se escucharon susurros como: "_lo bueno dura poco_", "¿_por qué llegaron?"_ y más comentarios parecidos.

Hidan y Tobi se vieron con cara de sorpresa hasta que Kakuzu se acercó hacia Hidan.

—¡Me hiciste perder la apuesta! ¡Gracias idiota!

—¡Jodido avaro pagano! ¡Jashin sama te quemará en el infierno! ¡¿Y qué coño pasó aquí? —gritó el jashinista.

—Pues como ustedes no estaban, ¡fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas! Hicimos una fiesta, hasta Itachi se reconcilió un poco con su hermano para luego odiarse otra vez, Kisame consiguió novia, Kakuzu ganó mucho dinero, Sasori no danna consiguió otra marioneta, de Pain y Konan no sé nada porque estuvieron encerrados en el cuarto, Zetsu consiguió novia y luego se la comió y yo hice explotar mi arte hmn —dijo Deidara con corazones en los ojos.

—¿Senpai no extrañó a Tobi?

—¡Claro que no hmn! ¿No vieron que felices estábamos? ¡Ahora todo volverá a ser igual! ¡Se hubiesen perdido por siempre! —dijo Deidara dándoles la espalda.

—¡Malditos cabrones de mierda! ¡Hijos de su putas madres! ¡Ahora si Jashin sama los castigará a todos, por jodidos incultos! ¡Me encargaré de sacrificarlos uno por uno! ¡Ahora soy más poderoso luego de haber escuchado una revelación divina! —gritó el jashinista mientras subía en las escaleras sin dejar de maldecir e insultarlos a todos.

—La curiosidad mató nuevamente a Tobi, Tobi promete no volver a preguntar nada más —dijo resignado el enmascarado hasta que vio a Sasori pasar hacia la escalera y comenzó a llamarle—. ¡Hey Sasori sama! ¿De dónde saca sus marionetas? Tobi quiere saber el proceso porque Tobi es un buen chico.

**Jaja Tobi no aprende ¿verdad? Espero les haya gustado**** y si nos… igual espero un review… para decirme si es malo, bueno, pésimo, no se puede leer blah blah, ya saben acepto tomatazos, críticas, recomendaciones o halagos xD jeje ¡un besote!**


End file.
